


Ebbe

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Translation Available
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-09-01
Updated: 1997-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Er kannte das Gesicht, und das war ja schon mal was.





	Ebbe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ebb Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296863) by [Sitnah (frausorge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah)



> _Anerkennung:_ Vielen Dank an A.J., Chris, Cornelia, McLara, und Meinolf, die sich beim Beta-Lesen auch von meinen schlimmsten "anglicismes" nicht abschrecken ließen! Für restliche Fehler bin ich selber verantwortlich.
> 
>  _Ablehnungshinweis:_ Mulder und Krycek gehören Chris Carter, 1013, und Fox. 
> 
> Am 24.6.2017 eingelesen und Kopfinformation für AO3 angepasst.

Krycek wachte so auf, wie er es immer zu tun pflegte: Zuerst erwachte sein Bewußtsein, danach erst öffnete er die Augen. Dies jedoch erst, nachdem seine übrigen Sinne ihm versichern konnten, daß aus seiner Umwelt keine unmittelbare Gefahr drohen würde. Diesmal sagten sie ihm deutlich, daß jemand anderer mit ihm im Bett lag. Der schwere Körper, der halb auf ihm lag, atmete jedoch noch tief und gleichmäßig. Also öffnete Krycek die Augen und blickte ihn an. 

Er kannte das Gesicht, und das war ja schon mal was. Resignierend preßte er die Lippen zusammen und fing an, seine Beine so sanft wie möglich zu befreien. Es gelang ihm damit aber nur, das warme Gewicht weiter auf sich zu ziehen. Von diesen Bewegungen wachte Mulder auf. 

Mulder starrte Krycek sekundenlang an, bis seine Augen sich endlich scharfstellten und sein Mund sich öffnete. "Scheiße, scheiße, ach scheiße..." 

"Junge, Du hast wirklich einen hübschen Mund", sagte Krycek. 

Mulders Blick wurde wieder um ein Grad glasiger. Er zog seine Hand von Kryceks Schulter und ließ sie durch seine eigenen Haare gleiten. Dann versuchte er es mit "Verdammt nochmal". 

"Bist Du fertig?" fragte Krycek, der sich dabei keine Mühe gab, die Schärfe in seinem Tonfall zu verbergen. 

"Nein", sagte Mulder. "Scheiße. Wieviel habe ich gestern eigentlich getrunken?" 

Krycek suchte in seinen Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend und fand ein Bild von Mulder an der Bar, die schlanken Finger um den Hals einer Bierflasche gelegt. In dem schimmernden Licht merkte Krycek zu spät, wer sich ihm näherte und konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. 'Alexss', hatte Mulder gesagt, mit nur einem leichten Zischen beim 's'. 

"Es kann ja nicht so viel gewesen sein", meinte Krycek, "wenn man bedenkt..." 

Mulders Lippen entwich ein Stöhnen. Das war genug, um Kryceks Finger zucken zu lassen, obwohl er genau wußte daß dies im Augenblick ein Ausdruck des Ärgers, nicht des Verlangens war. Krycek fühlte in seiner Erinnerung wie sich Mulders Hüfte unter seiner Hand bewegte. Dieser Gedanke hielt ihn still, während Mulder sich zurückzog und auf die andere Seite des Bettes rollte. 

Einmal dort angelangt, preßte Mulder sich eine Hand an die Stirn und versuchte nachzudenken. "Alex-" Der Name stolperte auf seiner Zunge, und er versuchte es nochmal. "Krycek. Wir sollten... Wir sollten darüber reden." Er machte eine breite Geste, die unter anderem auch das Bett einschloß. 

"Du willst darüber reden?", fragte Krycek ungläubig. 

Mulder wußte genau, wie weich dieselben Lippen unter seinem Finger gewesen waren, während er ihm gestern abend zuflüsterte, 'Shh, ich will nicht mit Dir streiten.' 

"Nein", gab er zu. "Eigentlich nicht." 

"Ich auch nicht." 

Krycek hatte kein einziges Wort gesagt, während er Mulder in dessen Wagen nach Hegal Place fuhr- er mußte diesen Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz nicht mal anschauen, um zu wissen, daß Mulders Nerven ebenso laut vor unzulässiger Spannung sangen wie seine eigenen- und er hatte jetzt überhaupt kein Bedürfnis, über die enstandene Lage zu reden. _Ich kann nicht glauben, daß Mulder es geschafft hat, mich in seiner eigenen Wohnung zu ficken_ , dachte er. _Wenn es in der Welt einen Ort gibt, von dem ich mit hundertzehnprozentiger Sicherheit weiß, daß er überwacht wird-_ "Ich muß hier raus", sagte er laut. 

"Ja", sagte Mulder. 

Wieviel Zeit blieb ihm noch bis Scully ihn abholen sollte? Er schaute auf die Uhr: Nicht viel, aber genug. "Willst Du... Willst Du was essen?" Ein Bild von Krycek, wie er ihn in seinen Mund nahm, schwamm Mulder vor den Augen. Er schloß für einen Moment die Augen und war dann erleichtert, als Krycek den Kopf schüttelte und sich aufsetzte. Jedenfalls würde es ihm nun erspart bleiben, mit dem Mörder seines Vaters auch noch an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Mann muß Gott für alles danken... 

Krycek riskierte noch einen Blick in Mulders Richtung, bevor er die Füße auf den Boden schwang. Wenn dessen Gesicht in diesem Moment wieder diesen vollkommenen, ruhigen Ernst gezeigt hätte, mit welchem er die Tür zu dieser, seiner Wohnung aufgeschlossen und für Krycek offengehalten hatte, er, Krycek, hätte Mulders Schultern sofort wieder gegen die nächstbeste Wand gedrückt und ihn bis zur Bewußtlosigkeit geküßt. Aber glücklicherweise waren Mulders Augen jetzt trübe, sein Mund zu einem ironischen Lächeln verzogen. So stieg Krycek aus dem Bett ohne sich mit mehr aufzuhalten als das Kissen aufzuheben, das dabei zu Boden gefallen war. Er grinste, als er es als eben jenes erkannte, daß Mulder ihm unter die Hüften geschoben hatte- eine unerwartete Rücksichtnahme. Krycek hatte immer noch Schmerzen, aber das war vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht würde er es sich das nächste Mal zweimal überlegen. Dann würde er Zeit haben, sich daran zu erinnern, wer auf der Liste der Leute stand, mit denen Sex zu haben zu kompliziert war, um sich zu lohnen. 

Mulder blieb im Bett liegen. Der tiefe, traumlose Schlaf hätte ihn erfrischen müssen, dennoch war er noch völlig erschöpft. Er hatte keine Lust, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. 

Seine ganze Kraft hatte ihn plötzlich verlassen. 

Zuerst, als er Krycek so lässig gegen die Bar gelehnt stehen sah, hatte sein Herz einen Moment lang aufgehört, zu schlagen. Dann brachte das Adrenalin seine Hände zum Zittern und lenkte seine Schritte unfehlbar in Kryceks Richtung. Er konnte es fast durch seine Adern fließen hören. Es war dieses helle Summen, nicht das Bier, das ihn überzeugte, seine Waffe im Halfter zu lassen. Er wußte, daß er mit bloßen Händen mit Krycek fertig werden konnte. _Was bin ich nur für ein Idiot._ Aber diese Energie hatte ihn aufrechterhalten, bis sie aus ihm heraus in Kryceks warmen Körper strömte. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre danach auf Kryceks Rücken zusammengebrochen. Nur mühsam konnte er zur Seite rollen, und es verging noch eine ganze Weile, bis er mit matter Hand Krycek die Schultern streichelte. 

Krycek kam mit nassen Haaren ins Schlafzimmer zurück und fing an, sich anzuziehen. Seine Unterhose und seine Jeans lagen nicht weit weg auf dem Boden am Fußende des Bettes. Aber er mußte richtig suchen bevor er sein Hemd in einer Ecke entdeckte, seinen Pullover im Flur. Seine Jacke und seine Stiefel waren im Wohnzimmer verstreut. Ein Glück, daß Mulder im Schlafzimmer ein Kondom gehabt hatte. Denn seine eigenen Beine hätten ihn in diesem Moment nicht mehr ins Wohnzimmer getragen um eines aus seiner Jackentasche zu holen. 

Mulder lehnte seinen Kopf gegen eines der sauberen Kissen und sah zu, wie Krycek seine Kleider einsammelte. Er fragte sich vergebens, wie es dazu kommen konnte, daß er zuschauen mußte, wie Krycek sich von ihm entfernte, er gezwungen war, ihn gehen zu lassen. Hilflos schloß er wieder die Augen. Als er sich endlich aufraffte, war Krycek schon dabei, sich im Wohnzimmer die Stiefel anzuziehen. 

Krycek war nur noch zwei Schritte von der Tür entfernt, als er Mulder rufen hörte. "Alex! Warte!" Das Drängen in Mulders Ton löste eine Stimme in Kryceks Kopf aus, die "Alex, Alex, Alex", rief, und er konnte fast wieder Mulders Hand um sich fühlen, die ihn weiterzwang, bis er nach Luft rang und kam. Als Krycek sich umdrehte, war er davon so mitgenommen, daß er angesichts der Waffe in Mulders Hand nichts weiter machen konnte als stillzustehen. Nicht mal seine Augen konnte er dazu zwingen, die stumme Anklage zu verbergen: _Wie kannst du so was machen?_

Dann erst merkte er, daß Mulders Finger nicht am Abzug, sondern um den Lauf der Pistole lagen- daß Mulder ihm die Waffe entgegenhielt. Seine eigene, welche er auf dem Nachttisch vergessen hatte. Ein Blick zeigte ihm alles, was er in Mulders Augen zu lesen brauchte: _Wie kannst du denken, daß ich so etwas mache?_

Er bemühte sich, Mulders Blick nicht noch einmal zu begegnen, seine Finger nicht zu berühren, als er die Waffe nahm und hinten in seine Jeans steckte. Als er sich wegdrehte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Mulders Schultern zusammensackten. Er unterdrückte den Impuls, sich noch einmal umzudrehen, und machte sich hastig auf den Weg. 


End file.
